The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing system and, more particularly, to a replaceable reservoir for use in a soap dispenser.
Liquid soap dispensers are ubiquitous in the restrooms of public accommodations, as well as in business and industrial settings. The advantages of liquid soap dispensers over bar soap are readily apparent. There is no wet, slimy bar of soap that others have handled (and possibly contaminated) and that needs to be replaced in an adjacent soap dish after use. Liquid soap dispensers provide each user with an individualized portion of soap from a conveniently-located source.
However, most liquid soap dispensers use a pump mechanism that is in the flow path of the soap as it is dispensed. This can present at least two different problems. First, the highly viscous nature of the liquid soap makes it difficult to pump. Second, the pumping mechanism may become clogged by the soap, particularly if the soap dries out. Replacement of a clogged pump mechanism is likely to be cost prohibitive in most situations and, in all likelihood, the entire dispenser would be replaced if the pump were clogged.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a liquid soap dispenser in which the pumping mechanism is isolated from the soap flow path.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a replaceable liquid soap reservoir for use in a dispenser in which the pumping mechanism is separate from the soap flow path.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a soap reservoir in which the likelihood of contamination of the contents is reduced.
These objects, as well as others that will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, are achieved by a liquid soap reservoir in which the liquid soap is expelled from the reservoir due to pressure exerted on its contents by a second, low viscosity pressurized fluid, with the associated pumping mechanism being removed from the soap path and acting only on the second fluid. The reservoir comprises a first closed container having an inlet in fluid communication with the pumping mechanism for selectively admitting the second fluid into the first container. A second collapsible closed container is disposed within the first container for containing the liquid soap and has an outlet in fluid communication with the outlet of the dispenser. Accordingly, when the second fluid, under pressure from the pump, is admitted into the first container, pressure is exerted on the second container to partially collapse the second container and expel a quantity of the liquid soap from the second container out through the outlet of the dispenser.
The reservoir may be provided with a pair of connectors, one at the inlet of the first container and the other at the outlet of the second container, with each connector including a seal that is normally closed and is adapted to receive a mating connector from one of the pump and dispenser outlet. Accordingly, when the reservoir is installed in the dispenser and the connectors are connected to their mating connector, the seals are opened to permit the selective introduction of the second fluid into the first container and the expulsion of the liquid soap out of the second container.
While the invention is described in terms of a liquid soap dispenser, it may also be utilized to dispense other highly viscous liquids, such as hand lotions or condiments like ketchup and mustard. The reservoir may also be used in connection with other, less viscous liquids intended for human consumption, i.e., beverages, where reduced likelihood of contamination is desired.